


Dreaming of Love

by Suchabookwyrm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Fights, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: Steve lived with his best friend Bucky. Two single men living it up should be the dream, but Steve's dreams filled with something else entirely.There were three times Steve should have known Bucky loved him. The first was when he came back bruised and bloody. It was nothing. That's what Steve always said. This wasn't the first time he showed up like this. Far from it. It may have been the worst.It started out as another typical Monday living with James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky spent the morning telling Steve about the new dame he was seeing. As in seeing tonight and then probably never again. Steve spent the whole day playing the scenario over in his head. Picturing him with the woman. Holding her. Kissing her. Doing things that Steve wanted nothing more than for Bucky to do to him.





	Dreaming of Love

There were three times Steve should have known Bucky loved him. The first was when he came back bruised and bloody. It was nothing. That's what Steve always said. This wasn't the first time he showed up like this, far from it. It may have been the worst.

It started out as another typical Monday living with James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky spent the morning telling Steve about the new dame he was seeing. As in seeing tonight and then probably never again. Steve spent the whole day playing the scenario over in his head, picturing him with the woman. Holding her. Kissing her. Doing things that Steve wanted nothing more than for Bucky to do to him.

By the time he headed home he was worked up like he hadn't been in a long while. Fist clenched Steve stormed through an alley kicking over any trash can in his way. He pushed his way through a group of men without lifting his head.

“Hey watch it,” one of the guys yelled at him as he walked past.

Steve kept his head down and continued on. Footsteps echoed off the brick behind him.

“You deaf loser?” one of them called, but Steve ignored them.

A large hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him around. “I’m not looking for any trouble.” He said to the three men behind him. 

“Oh, but we are." The man said. He was flanked by the smaller men, obviously their leader. 

The first fist hit Steve square in the gut. Second hit his jaw as he doubled over. A kick to the legs sent him flat on his back. The men surrounded him, feet landing on every inch of skin. Soon they tired of their fun and left Steve lying, curled into himself. He stumbled to his feet, raised his hands in defense, and called to the retreating figures. 

“That all you got?” He could hear them chuckle though they didn’t even spare him a second glance. 

It took Steve twice his usual time to limp back to the one-room apartment he shared with his best friend. It was early still, and Bucky had yet to leave for his date. There was no place to hide in their closet-sized home. Bucky nearly dropped his glass when he saw Steve stager in the door. 

“Damn Steve.” He set his drink down and rushed to his friend's side. “Do you have to pick a fight with every thug you meet?” 

Steve leaned into the warm body supporting him. For a second he let himself believe it was something more than a friendly gesture. He allowed Bucky to lead him to the bed where he sank on the lumpy mattress. 

“Believe it or not, but this fight picked me.” Steve murmured wiping the blood from his forehead before it dripped in his eye. 

"Yeah, buddy with your luck I believe it.” Bucky left the room and returned shortly with a damp cloth. “I’ll cancel my date with Dot, looks like you need me more.” 

Steve couldn’t form the words to tell him not to. Not when he was gently cleaning his face with that warm cloth. Not when Bucky’s face was just inches from his. Not when he had that look of concentration that Steve found way to sexy. 

Regaining enough of his wit Steve managed to stammer out “Don’t need to do that Buck. I’ll be fine on my own.” 

“Can’t leave you like this. ‘Sides she seemed like a drag anyways.” 

“Honestly I just want to sleep it off.” 

“Than I’ll be here when you wake up.” Bucky smiled at him, sending shivers up his bruised spine 

The second time Steve should have known was a week later when once again he stumbled into their apartment looking like he lost a boxing match. Yet he told Bucky it was nothing. What he wouldn't say was that this time was different. This time he didn’t happen on some bullies on his way home from work. This time he went out in search of a fight. 

Steve had made it through the week; each day he was as numb as the last. He just wanted to feel something again. Like he had that night Bucky patched him up. Every night Steve felt his hands caress his face. Every morning he tried in vain to stay in sleep’s blissful embrace, for it was the one place he was held by the man he loved. And it all started with that fight. So when Bucky told him of the new girl from work and their plans for later, Steve could think of nothing else but that night. Nothing else but feeling something again. And if he had to get the shit beat our t of him, then he would gladly do it. He’d do anything to rid himself of this nothingness. 

Steve didn’t want Bucky to know. It would kill him to see Steve like that again so soon. He decided to waste time after work wondering the streets. Let it get good and dark. Let the perfect fight find him. It took three hours, but finally, he found it. 

In a dark ally, there was a man four times his size. He had a tall, thin man in a suit cornered. The man held his briefcase in front of him as if it would offer any kind of protection. 

“Please, let me go. I swear it wasn’t me.” The scared man begged. 

“Boss wouldn’t like that now would he.” his assailant replied. 

“Hey,” Steve yelled as if some would be hero, “Leave him alone.” 

The attacker turned and let out a loud laugh. “Who's gonna stop me? You?” 

Steve widened his stance and lifted his arms “Show me what you got.” 

The initial victim scurried away as the man launched himself at Steve. He somehow managed to duck the first blow and his fist connected with the man's thick chest. Pain shot up his arm as his hand fell uselessly away. A swift kick sent Steve flying to the dirty ground. 

“Run along now boy,” the man spat near his face. 

Steve pulled himself up, using the building behind him for support. “I can do this all day.” Sometime later, though his hazed mind did not know how long, he limped out of the ally. It took him an agonizing hour to drag himself back, by the time he arrived his left eye was swollen shut. 

“Steve, that you?” Bucky called with his back to him. “I was worried sick,” he said turning, “when you didn’t co-” He stopped short when he saw Steve’s face. “God Steve not again.” 

Yes again. And again Steve stood there and allowed Bucky’s strong arms to support him. To lead him over to the bed. In his mind, he could almost believe they were going to bed for a different reason. 

“Don’t you know how to run away?” Bucky asked humor mostly masking his concern. 

“I was just standing up for the little guy." 

“Damn Steve, you are the little guy.” Bucky stood and walked to the kitchen. 

“Sorry Buck, I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

“That's what you're sorry for? That I saw this? Steve, you’re didn’t show up for hours. You never do that. Did you really think I wouldn’t stay till you got back? For all I knew you were dead in some back ally.” Bucky returned with a warm cloth. 

“Not dead, but I was in some back ally.” Steve attempted to smile, but his mouth wouldn’t lift. 

“Damn it, Rogers, this isn’t some joke.” 

Steve didn’t answer. He just sat there, warmth spreading through his broken body as Bucky tended to his wounds. Chasing that horrible numbness away. Bucky threw the cloth aside and wrapped him in a gentle hug. 

“Your my best friend Steve and I worry 'bout you. Please be more careful.” 

“I will,” Steve hated lying to Bucky, but he’d just found something that made him feel alive. He wasn’t about to give it up. 

The third time should have known was a month after that promise. He’d tried to keep it. Tried so hard in fact that he had spent the month numb, empty, as not to worry Bucky. Not that he even had a chance to with Bucky walking him home from work every day. Even when he itched for a fight, he could not escape. 

“Buck you can stop picking me up from work. I’m a grown man.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with me wanting to spend more time with my best bud.” 

“We live together. Not even I can tolerate me that much.” 

Bucky gently bumped Steve with his shoulder, “I never tire of you.” 

“Any plans for the night?” Steve asked to distract himself from the softness of Bucky’s voice. The softness that almost gave him hope. 

“Nah. Every time I go out you get in trouble. Ya know you could just tell me you want to hang out instead of getting your ass kicked.” It came out like a joke, but Steve could hear a worried edge to his friend's voice. 

“Stop worrying. I’ll be fine.” 

They had reached the shabby apartment called home. Steve unlocked the door and pushed in, Bucky trailing behind him. He knew Buck was not done with his lecture, but Steve was. He was done. Done pretending he could just be friends with Bucky. He needed out. His mind reeled as his body acted of its own accord. 

“Steve what are you doing?” Bucky was still standing in the doorway watching Steve frantically pace about the small space. 

“I gotta go.” Steve tried to rush past, but Bucky stopped him. 

There were three times Steve should have known that Bucky loved him, but it wasn’t until those strong arms pulled him in. It wasn’t until warm breath caressed his ear. It wasn’t until Bucky whispered the words to him. 

“Steve please don’t. I-I don’t know what I would do without you.” Those words said in a tone he’d never heard before. A sound so soft, so gentle, so real. 

Steve pulled back to look up at him. His view was disrupted as Bucky pressed his lips firmly against Steve’s. At first, he didn’t move. He couldn’t prosses the thing he dreamt about every night. Just as Bucky was pulling back seemingly discouraged Steve leaned into his kiss. He threw his arms up around the strong neck. He held on for dear life. 

Gasping for air, he pulled away. Smile plastered to his face he said, “I’m in love with you Buck.” 

“Then that makes me the luckiest man in the world.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, let me know what you think. Always looking for constructive criticism.


End file.
